Move Along
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: Berk changed for Toothless after Hiccup left, he was all alone, that was until a sparky girl called Freya moved to town, but now Hiccup moving back and Toothless can't wait to have things go back to normal, but we all know it's won't. Hiccup/OC Rated K
1. Toothless' best friends

**ME: Hi guys! I've missed you! Did ya miss me? :D**

**PIPPEN: Nope.**

**ME: O.o Errr….Sorry about her, she my kitty and I needed someone to disclaim and I'm really regretting it…**

**PIPPEN: Just wait. :3**

**ME: Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted! Makes me happy to see you guys do that. Some of the vote I wouldn't have thought of like Legs'/Astrid…All in all it gonna be fun X3**

**PIPPEN: And to everyone else, you know who you are, seriously need to calm the fuck down it's just a story -_-**

**ME: Right Er…Yeah, I think I'm gonna kidnap someone else to disclaim later one so she'll be gone soon…..Maybe Snotlout Mmmm….**

**PIPPEN: My god.**

**ME: On with the show! :D**

**(1:10 pm)**

"Toothless"

No response.

"Toothless"

"…."

"TOOTHLESS!"

"What?!"

"Hi"

"You're a freak"

"You love me"

Rolling his eyes the taller teen shut his book "Can you just let me study?"

Tapping her chin his friend looked up "Mmmm…Nope"

He glared at his smiling partner "Can we just finish the project and go home?"

"Fine Mr killjoy"

The boy, Toothless, went back to his text book, scribbling notes every few minutes before the silence was broken.

"The danger days"

"Freya"

"The true lives" She continued in a deep voice.

"I will cut you"

"Of the fabulous killjoys!" She finished in a high pitched voice, not to different from her own.

"You need to stop listening to them, Freya" Toothless said blankly.

"What? Why?"

"Because" He paused and looked up, making Freya do it too "It's messing with your head" He laughed and jump at Freya, messing up her light brown hair.

"Toothless, stop!"

He laughed again "Not unless you be quiet!" He began to tickle her.

"You evil son of a troll!" She giggled "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'll be good now"

Nodding at his friend he stop and sat back down "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have don't that to your hair, looks like you're just a body with a hair ball when I do that"

She ran her fingers through it "It takes ten minute just to get it down every morning let alone style it"

"Oh yes" Toothless nodded "Poor little rich girl"

She elbowed him in the stomach "I'm not rich, my dad is"

"Yes but when he dies who gets all the cash?"

"Well, me, but he's not dead yet"

The black hair boy lean back in his chair "Oh yes, i can tell, you know with all the frogs and locust still around"

Freya punched him lightly on the arm and said sarcastically "Hah hah hah, you're a comedian"

"I know, you could real-" Toothless was cut short by the sounds of a bell wailing.

Shrugging, Freya stood up "I have music now, see ya" Picking up her thing she walked out of the empty library and down the hall.

Toothless scrabbled to get all this books and food (Even though you're not supposed to eat in a library, Toothless likes to do because it makes him feel 'badass') and quickly walked out into the now crowd hallway.

Pushing passed people he pushed his way to a staircase that lead to the school's basement and hurried down then, lucky his drama teacher was always a few minutes so he managed to slip without anyone seeing.

The lesson was boring, they had to write a script and preform it.

Toothless was laying on his stomach with some notes in front of him, only halfway through with his plot and character when someone approached him and sat down by his side.

"Hey Tooth"

With looking up, Toothless smiled at the girl "Hey Maggie"

She glared and pushed her short brown hair behind her ear "Toothless, my name's Magpie"

"It's your Nickname"

She shrugged "Same thing"

Toothless sat up and looked down at the smaller girl "What's up?"

Putting her hand inside short's pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of yellow paper and handed it to him, she then said warily "Can you give this to Tuffnut?"

"What?"

She nodded at him and put the paper in him hand "You have chemistry with him next right?"

"…Yeah"

"Well I thought you could give it to him, do you guys know each other?"

"We sometime talk in P.E." He looked at the folded paper then looked back at the 15 year old "But why would you want to give a note to Tuff?"

She smile sweetly "Well in Spanish Miss Drew put me and Tuffnut in the back and he got bored so he passed a note to me asking what lesson is next and I said something funny and he made a joke and it kind of went on from there"

Raising an eyebrow, Toothless questioned "How long have this been going on?"

"About 5 weeks"

"5 Weeks?!" Toothless said in shock "My god, Maggie"

"Magpie" She said sharply "And for you In-fo-mation, we are really hitting it off, he once let me borrow a pen and when I gave it back to him he told me to keep it"

"You know in crazy world, that means you're married"

"Bite me, Toothless" She snapped and went back to her spot in the corner.

Sighing, Toothless tucked the note into his shirt jean's pocket and went back to his work before muttering "A school full of crazy people"

Something hit the back of his head sharply and fell to his side, looking to his right he saw a hello kitty rubber and looked behind him to see where it came from.

Magpie was glaring at him and held up an note pad with the word 'I heard that' on a clean page.

Toothless Vowed to never get on her bad side.

**(2:36 pm)**

In chemistry everyone had to do an independent project so Toothless thought it would be the perfect time to give Tuffnut the note from Magpie.

Walking to the other side of the lab to Tuffnut was sitting, he was currently trying, and failing, to pour limewater into a test tube.

"Hey Tuffnut"

The blonde turned around and was a little surprise to see the boy he sometime teases.

"Toothless right, what's up?"

Taking the note from his pocket and holding it in front of him "Maggie gave me this to give to you"

Blushing slightly, Tuffnut snatched the note and shoved it into his back pocket "Thanks" He muttered quietly, and went back to his work (Even though he was pouring the limewater into an already overflowing test tube)

Going back to his seat, Toothless sneakily tried to see what the note Tuffnut was reading but all he could make out was the words; Funny and call

Toothless could easily make you what the rest of the note said.

**(3:17 Pm)**

"Did it really say that?"

Toothless nodded, opening his locker and unloading his work books.

"Oh my Thor, that's awesome, I'm so happy for her…even if it is with Tuffnut"

He shrugged "He's not that bad"

Toothless rolled his eyes "Yeah, when him and his other half aren't giving innocent nerds Chinese burns, you know, when they're not giving them to each other"

Freya laughed "Yeah, hey do you want to hang out?"

Closing his locker, toothless turned to his friend, shaking his head "Sure but I have to be home to look after Hanna but we can hang out there"

She shrugged and walked down the hall, Toothless in tow "I'll come your brothers hadn't insulted me in a while"

The pair walked down the hall to the front doors and walked outside where the front gate of the school was filled with students and parents. Scrabbling to the buses, Toothless and Freya climbed onto their bus, falling into the second to lass seats, the driver did a head count and began to pull out the parking lot.

"Hey Toothless, do you think your parents will adopt another kid when Hanna gets older?"

He looked at the window, watching the passing cars "I don't know, probably not, I think they've finally realised adopting five kids in eight year wasn't such a good plan"

"Yep, probably"

After three stop the bus finally pulled up outside an empty park. Climbing off, Toothless and Freya thanked the driver and headed down the path.

"So do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Sorry Freya, I can't, my old best friend is coming tomorrow and I said I'll meet him at his new house"

She nodded "Oh yes, your 'old best friend' MmmHhh, you know you better not slowly forget about me so I'm forced to do some heartfelt and dramatic, I don't want my life to be like those kind of shows"

Toothless laughed, walking up to his driveway "Yeah, plus if I forget about you, you would just go get a new best friend"

He unlocked the door and stepped inside; as the door shut a short woman with light blonde hair bounced down the stairs and spoke in a girly voice "Oh Toby, sweetheart, I need to step out know, don't forget to do your homework and watch Hanna"

Slipping on her shoes, she gave Toothless a kiss on his cheek (Which was the highest she could go without getting on her toes) and smiled at Freya "Hello dear, so nice to see you again"

Rushing to the door, Toothless' mother turned around and said quickly "Help yourselves to anything in the fridge, I've also baked some cookies for you, kiss kiss"

"Bye mom" Toothless to the closed door before turning back to Freya and shrugging "She means well"

"Did she say she made cookies?" Asked Freya

"They aren't just for you Freya" But it was too late, she was already in the kitchen, two cookies in her mouth and one in her hand.

"Great" Toothless growled to himself "Instead of looking after four kids and hanging out with my friend, I'm babysitting five kids with no snacks, guess I'll starve then"

"Drama queen!" yelled Freya from the kitchen.

Toothless walked to her "Did you just call me a queen?"

Freya threw her hair back, the plate in front of her now empty "If the tiara fits" then ran upstairs to his run, giggling.

"Man, I can't wait 'til you're here Bub, you could help me keep her under control" He muttered to himself running after Freya

**Chapter 1 is finished :3**

**I might post some more chapters soon but then I might take a quick break because I'm getting a new lappy for my B-day because the screen's cracked and the ink is spreading so all I can really do is write.**

**Ps. I had to rewrite his chapter six times, this one is the shortest but I like it so poop to you.**

**Please Review, ask question or tell me anything I missed out because it's not Beta'd.**


	2. Meet the rest

ME: So sorry, I was planning on putting word on my new lappy but we lost the code so I'm getting it down over the weekend.

PIPPIN: So many excuses, so little time

ME: Shut it.

PIPPIN: Raven owns nothing except the plot and my OCs.

**(Thorston household, 4:15 Pm)**

"What's X?" Asked a confused Tuffnut, who was sitting at his desk trying but failing to do his homework.

His twin rolled her eyes and peeked over her magazine "Why are you asking me? I did mine with Astrid in class"

Scoffing, Tuffnut turned back to the still empty sheet and glared "What am I supposed to do then?"

His sister muttered something before going back to her magazine. Tuffnut, who lost interest in his homework pretty fast, looked around his desk until his eyes stopped on a small piece of yellow paper.

The male twin snatched the paper up and reread the note.

"What's that?" Ruffnut leaned over the bed edge to see what he had.

"Nothing" Muttered the blonde male, stuffing the paper into the drawer.

"Sure, whatever weirdo, I'm going to watch TV" Ruffnut said rolling her eyes again before standing up and left the room. Tuffnut watched her go then drag his cellphone out of his pocket and grabbed the paper.

Typing in a message before punching in the numbers, he waited for a replied

'_Hey Tuff, what's up?'_

'_Nothing much, doing maths HW really hard :('_

After a few minutes his phone buzzed '_Lol i know it's a really tuffy ;P'_

Tuffnut smiled at the pun and replied _'Lol you're funny Mag'_

'_Thnks, do you want help?'_

'_yeah that would be great'_

After a series of texts and 'lol's Tuffnut had finished his homework and was still texting Magpie.

'_So are you always this bad at maths or….' _

'_yeah I suk'_

'_Lol, me too, we should hang out sometime and do our Hw together'_

Tuff gave himself a high-five in his head and sent another text

'_yeah that would be fun'_

'_Cool cool meet me at the library tomorrow and we can do our maths then'_

'_Awesome, see you tomorrow'_

Closing his phone, Tuffnut left his room and down the stairs. Walking into the living room, Tuff plopped down on the sofa next to his father and sister.

"What's with you?" his sister asked, noticing the weird grin on his face.

Tuffnut just ignored her and watched the TV where a very large man tried to bounce across four huge red balls.

On the inside though, Tuffnut was excited, him and Magpie would sometimes hung out but with other people but not just them. They would sometimes text or pass notes in school but he was slightly worried that he would do something stupid, probably because he didn't knew where the library was.

'Oh yes' he thought 'I'm gonna screw it up'

**(School theatre, same time)**

"Okay, good, very good people! Now let's try act two scene five from the top!" A short woman yelled, her messy brown hair waving as she paced in a row of seats, she turned in the other direction and looked around for someone "Astrid?"

The woman called again before a tall blonde run up to her "Sorry I'm late, I had to go home and give my keys to my brother because he forget them"

The woman began fussing "Doesn't matter, now go get your costume"

Astrid nodded and ran along the row of seats then ran up the steps of a large stage and behind the curtain, where others were reading there scripts and trying on costumes. The blonde ignored them and climbed up a narrow stair case and up to a crowded room filled with clothes rack with costumes hanging on them.

She looked through the outfits, muttering to herself, until she gave up.

"Do you need help?" Asked a quiet voice

Astrid peeked over the rack to see a rather chubby boy messing with his fingers.

"Hey Fishlegs, but don't you have to on stage soon?" She asked

Stepping forward, he walked passed her and started looking through a different rack "No, I go on when you go on, remember?"

She smiled "Oh right, well thanks Fishlegs, it's a red and green dress with a golden trim"

"You mean this one?" Fishlegs said taking the dress off the rack and handing it to the blonde.

"Thanks" She said awkwardly, embarrassed about how easily he found it, and walked out of the room "See ya"

"Bye Astrid" He said but she had already gone, he sighed heavily and looked for his costume.

**(Next morning)**

"Tell me" whined Magpie

"Yeah tell us" Agreed Freya leaning closer to Fishlegs

He shook his head "N-nothing happened"

Both the girls smirked and looked at each other before looking back to the larger teen "Sure, okay" Then turned back to their seats.

"We got to get something out of him, my fame of being the school's gossiper is going down and I need something juicy!" Whined Magpie as they moved closer to each other so no one else could hear.

"You're not the school's gossiper" Freya rolled her eyes "I didn't even know the school had a 'gossiper'"

"Excuse me" The smaller girl huffed "Everytime I come up to you, 64% of it is about gossip!"

"Yeah sure" She muttered "But there is something going on between Fishlegs and Astrid"

Magpie nodded "Yep, Astrid is super nice with him lately and you know, the play and all, the kissing scene" She winked and smirked.

A wailing bell cut through the room as a tall, balding man entered the room and dropped a pile of books onto his desk with banged loudly, quietening the class.

"Turned to chapter 5 and answer questions 1 through 28" He said before leaving the room again, glaring at them slightly as he past.

"Damn he's hateful" Whispered Freya and Magpie nodded in agreement.

Freya thoughts drifted off as she looked around the room, unsatisfied she looked at Magpies who was drawing a robot riding a monkey.

'I need new friends' She thought.

ME: Well that was-

PIPPIN: Horrible?

ME: I was going to say short.

PIPPIN: Oh…..

ME: Thanks for reading, please review! ^U^


	3. Boy down the street

**PIPPIN: Raven owns nothing except my Cos and plot :3**

**(Freya's room)**

"go Eva, go Eva go!" chanted Magpie, bouncing up and down on Freya's bed.

Freya, who was sitting in a beanbag chair, was playing a video game "Please shut up, I need to concentrate"

A roar came from the TV and then someone screaming "Dragon!"

Freya's character, who was a small green woman in golden armour, was shooting arrows at the red beast, at one point in landed in the town's square.

"Use your axe!" said Magpie excitedly.

Freya did what she said and took out a large war axe and took a swing at the dragon's wings, the dragon roar and spat fire at her but before Freya got hit she took a heavy swing at it's neck. The beast swung it's head back and screamed in pain before falling dead on the ground.

"Yes!" Cried Freya triumphantly while throwing her hands in the air "I did it, I kill an ancient dragon!"

They watched as a bright light circled around Freya before a loud chanting was heard.

"yes" she said happily "I finally did it"

"Did what?" Asked Toothless while munching on a Poptart and sat down next to magpie and gave her the snack box.

"She just killed an ancient dragon" answered Magpie and taking a Poptart on and eating it.

Toothless rolled his eyes "Wow and I missed it? Well my life has no meaning now"

Magpie giggles as Freya glared "Don't you have an old boyfriend to meet"

The boy threw one of her pillows at her "You're _So _funny, he's come tomorrow"

"woo, woo, woo!" Magpie put her hands up "What guy?"

"He's Toothless' old best friend that's moving back to town"

"He hot?" Asked Magpie

Freya rolled her eyes "Mag"

"What? You could benefit from it too" She replied

Freya stood up and stretched "Please I'm not going to 'like like' him"

"Sure" She muttered with a smirk as Freya walked to her bathroom.

**(Net morning)**

"I don't what to go" Whined Freya as her and Toothless walked down the street to the major's house.

"Oh come on" Toothless smiled "You get to meet him, he's fun, and you'll like him!"

"Whatever" Freya mutter as they began to walk down a street full of very large, very expensive houses, each getting bigger and bigger as they walked along. Soon they reached the a dead end where an enormous grey house stood, a small moving van was parked on the driveway next to two other expensive cars.

'_Wow' _though Freya as they walked up the path to the front down which was ajar.

Toothless knocked on the door and called out "Hello?"

There was a shuffling upstairs then footsteps banging door the stair case before a brunette headed boy poked his head around the corner "Toothless?"

The boy in question bounced over to him, not even trying to hide the huge smile on his face.

Freya just stood there quietly as the two boy caught up, she looked around the house from her spot. The house was large and full of modern furniture and technology; it didn't look like the owner would have a kid.

"Freya?" Toothless said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" she said looking at him, dazed.

Toothless smiled and turned back to the brunette "This is Freya, she's my best friend"

The smaller boy smiled sweetly at her "Freya, that's a nice name"

She smiled at him "Thanks, what's your name again?"

"I never said it, it's Hiccup"

**ME: Boom! Chapter 3 done ^U^**

**PIPPIN: why did you stop there?**

**ME: I wanted a small chapter so don't be judging.**

**PIPPIN: Please read and review =^U^=**


	4. AN I LIVE

**I'M SORRY OKAY!**

Yeah, I have some explaining to do right?

**One:** Putting **'The Terrible twos of Mason and Toothless'**on a little pause, only for a week or two, not too long

**Two:** I'm just finishing up the next chapter for _this _story :D

**Three:** **'Defenders of Berk'** was a bigger hit then I thought (By which I mean I go reviews) but because it's how _I _want HTTYD 2 to start off and that's all i know about the movie it will be hard to update. :/ But go check it out (That should have a AN too about updates)

**Four:** I love you, please don't kill me

**FIVE! : I HAVE A TUMBLR** so you can go on it and ask me questions about my story or when I'll update cause I will tell you when I'll update and such, plus it's a HTTYD blog sooo :3

Thanks guys, love you!

**Tumblr: RedRubyRaven . Tumblr . com**


	5. Not like the movies

Me: Wooooooooooooow.

Pippin: Where the hell have you been?!

Me: I got distracted!

Pippin: By what?!

Me: GCSEs, friends, Tumblr, Fanfic, reading, school, drawing, the list goes on.

Pippin: You suck, you're one of these D-bags who leave it on a cliff hanger and don't update!

Me: Not that many people read it so it's no big deal, and I wouldn't call it a cliff hanger-

Pippin: You've got 3 reviews while you were gone.

Me: REally?! By who?...omg, Thank you234All-Smiles1 and Azalea Blue! and yes, total whip out is they best, had to add it, had to.

**Pippin: and a dude call Matt… he calls you 'Imbecile' whatever that means**

**Me: Mmm let me see… **"Imbecile: was a medical category of people with moderate to severe mental retardation"**…i..don't know how to feel about that**

**Pippin: Matt...did you not read to story? Maybe you should re-read it instead of calling Ruby a retard. Hiccup didn't leave Toothless! His mom made him move away when he was little!**

**Me: no, no *Whips tears* I don't mind anon hate, just got to remember that the person who writes it is-**

**Pippin: a mindless idiot? Ass-hole? Noob?**

**Me: I was going to say mean and a bully**

**Pippin: same thing right?**

**Me: no! just because someone sends anon hate doesn't mean you should retaliate!**

Pippin: Can we start the chapter now? They've been waiting Thor knows how long and you're ranting

Me: Right! Okay *Clears throat* Here is chapter 4!

Pippin: Great intro…

Me: F* you

(Hiccup's living room)

I would have loved to say that Freya stayed to get to know Hiccup and becomes friends which will eventually lead to them being in a relationship, but, like normal plot lines, she didn't; and instead pretended Magpie had called her for an emergency (Even though all she wanted was the answers to the maths homework) and left, bidding Hiccup a quick 'Welcome back' before leaving.

Toothless glared as he watched her go but shook the look as he turned to Hiccup, questioning about what his life was like in America with his mom, about as excited as a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

Freya walked through the streets and towards the park, looking at the children as they played in the playground. As she watched them, her phone went off, the sound of crickets coming from it. Sighing, Freya know who was texting her and pulled the phone out from her pocket and turning it on.

_'Come over im bored and theres only a certain amount of time rewatching the first season of a show!'_Magpie texted her with such bad grammar it made Freya want to groan out loud.

_'What?'_She stopped and texted back

_'Shut up and get yo ass over here woman!"_

She rolled her eyes and turned off her phone, heading in the direction of Magpie's house, smiling to herself as she walked out of the park and down the street, a loud rumble in the distance as she walked, followed by a few small few drops fell from the now graying sky. Freya picked up her pace as she headed down Magpie's street, quickly walking through the street; Freya turned and walked up the small path to terrace where Magpie and her uncle lived. Knocking on the door loudly she heard a voice inside shouting.

"I'm upstairs and refuse to leave my bed!"

Freya rolled her eyes as she opened the door and closed it, kicking off her trainers and jacket where a pile of old, smelly shoes sat for months. Magpie's house was worn-out and old, most of the discoloured brown paint had peeled off while the half off the carpet had been ripped up, leaving the rest of the scratchy floor exposed. The few framed photos that hung on the wall were dusty and off unfamiliar faces.

Freya walked through the lounge which was stacked with DvDs and paint cans, the black leather sofa was ripped and torn in many places as the large Golden Retriever laid on it, her fat belly swollen as she let out a long moan. Freya smile a little and patted her head, making the dog lift her head slightly as she wagged her tail "Hey Millie, how are you beautiful?"

The dog moan again before rolling onto her stomach, causing her to whine in discomfort, Freya sighed and help lift her as Millie slide off the sofa and onto the floor, still wagging her tail as she licked Freya's jean leg.

"You're welcome, now let's go find your ass of an owner" Freya said as she left the room at a slow speed so Millie could follow her, walking up the stairs and through the very narrow hallway until she reach Magpie's bright orange door, she pushed it open, not even bothering to knock, and wasn't surprised when she saw Magpie still in her spider man bottoms and huge night shirt, laying on her unmade bed as see stared at her small, box-like TV, watching an episode of Misfits that Freya hadn't seen yet.

"What's up bro?" Magpie smile at her widely, opening her arms to Freya as she smile, Millie pushed past her and curled up on the dull dog bed that sat in the corner. Freya fell onto the space by Magpie's side and the wall, watching the TV or a little bit before turning to Magpie "Where's your Uncle?"

She shrugged, burying her hand into the bag of crisps and pulling out some of them and stuffing them in her mouth "He went to get me some lunch"

"Oh what" Freya smirked "The Monster Munch not enough for you?"

"Pretty much" Magpie said while going back to stuffing her face with the rest of the crisp and tossing the packet into her bin before brushing her hands on her night shirt.

They watched the TV for a while before they both heard the front door creek open and close loudly, followed by heavy footsteps which grew louder as they near. A large, hairy man pushed open Magpie's bedroom door and smiled at the two girls, holding up a large, white plastic bag.

"'Ello girls! Look what I got" He said as he sat down at the foot of the bed, making it creak slightly under his weight as he pulled out a Styrofoam container and handed it to Magpie before turning to Freya.

"Would you like some too, Freya?" He said as he pulled out another one and passed it to her "I've got lots so Maggy won't get hungry went I'm at work"

"Magpie" She said loudly to her uncle who blinked at her confusedly.

"Wha?" He asked just as loudly in his rough accent, frowning at her.

"Put in your hearing-aids" Mag pointed to her ears as her uncle laughed and nodded.

"I left them at work" replied her uncle as he waved good bye "See ya later girls"

Her uncle left and the teens settled back on the bed, Magpie muttering a quiet "deaf bugger' before opening the lid of her containers as they continue to watch the TV.

Two hours had past, their food containers laid at the foot of the bed with a few cold chops lay abandoned as Magpie and Freya sat against the wall, a thick blanket wrapped around them.

Frey yawned before throwing the blanket off, standing up and stretching, turning to Magpie "Well I've got to go, I've lost all feeling in my…rear end"

Magpie rolled her eyes "What a lady you are"

Freya waved good bye and left the room, walking down the creaky stairs on her way to the door. Magpie's Uncle walked into the hall with a mixing tray full of an eggplant shade of purple and a mixing brush.

"Are you off, love?" he questioned and Freya nodded.

"I need to go home, I promised Toothless we can watch 'Zombieland' at my house" she grinned at how much the teen wanted to see that movie.

"Well okay" Magpie's uncle said "Don't stop by for a day for two, I'm painting my mag's bedroom purple"

Freya raised an eyebrow and he shrugged "Nothing's too good for that little forest fire"

"Right" she said before leaving the house and walking out, surprised as the sun was just about to set.

Freya sighed and tugged her pone out of her bag, a mess of tangled headphones. Freya forcibly yanked the wires until they were untangled before pushing them in her ears and walked back home, alone, the sun disappearing over the rooftops.

**PIPPIN: Let's see a retarded person write that! Not so big behind that grey mask now are you Matt?**

**ME: I told you to drop it**

**PIPPIN: Since when do I listen to you?**

**Me: good point**

**PIPPIN: yeah…wait…Millie's is this?**

**ME: No…**

**PIPPIN: YOU PUT YOUR STINKING DOG IN HERE INSTEAD OF ME?! *Grabs Ruby's throat***

**ME: But you're in the A/N**

**PIPPIN: NO THE SAME *Strangles Ruby***

**ME: YOU'RE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PIPPIN: of really? *Lets go* you are forgiven…mind if I ask you how you got back into this?**

**ME: Oh! Well I was bored in science and I decided to finish the chapter in my head**

**PIPPIN: Oh..so you were doing a bring lesson?**

**ME: Something like that…but less lessony and more…testy**

**PIPPIN: You failed the test right?**

**ME: 20/60 isn't that bad….well I guess it's time to go..1…2…3!**

**BOTH: BYE!**


End file.
